A Chaotic Victory Party! Showdown at Last?! Monaka vs. Goku!
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = 波乱の祝勝会！遂に対決！？モナカＶＳ孫悟空 |Rōmaji title = Haran no Shukushō-kai! Tsuini Taiketsu!? Monaka Tai Son Gokū |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 42 |Saga = Monaka Saga |Manga = |Airdate = May 8, 2016 |Previous = Come Forth, Dragon of the Gods, and Grant My Wish Pretty Peas! |Next = Goku's 'Ki' is Out of Control?! Lots of Trouble Taking Care of Pan! }} " " (波乱の祝勝会！遂に対決！？モナカＶＳ孫悟空, Haran no Shukushō-kai! Tsuini Taiketsu!? Monaka Tai Son Gokū) is the forty-second episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is May 8, 2016. Summary At Beerus' planet, Whis is having a conversation with Bulma via his staff, who is inviting him and Beerus to a party on Earth celebrating Universe 7's victory in the tournament. While Beerus and Whis are excited over the variety of foods that will be present, Bulma tells them to arrive at noon the next day, and to invite Monaka, as he was also apart of the team. After Bulma hangs up, Beerus discusses with Whis about Monaka, saying that if Goku sees him, he will constantly insist on fighting him. Whis suggests that Beerus finally admits that Monaka is an amateur, however Beerus reminds him that his role is to motivate Goku and Vegeta, and that due to his status as a god, his authority would be diminished if anyone found out he lied. Beerus came up with an excuse not to bring Monaka to the party, saying that Monaka was busy was work. At the party the next day, Bulma suggests that the party starts, despite Beerus, Whis, and Goku not being there yet. Vegeta tells her to wait, reminding her of what happened at her birthday party. Tien Shinhan and Krillin agree, as long as Majin Buu does not hog all the food to himself again. Bulma says she prepared a lot of food for Buu so even he doesn't hog it all. A delivery truck arrives from the sky, with Jaco excited that the sweets he ordered has arrived, and the delivery man steps out of the truck. The Z-Fighters are surprised to see that the delivery man is Monaka. As Chi-Chi is grateful that Monaka is a strong fighter and he can hold down a job, the scene switches to Goku at a farm, taking a nap on top of a tractor. While Monaka takes out the sweets from the truck, Mr. Satan introduces himself to him, recalling him offering Monaka to join his gym. He then brings out one of his students, Miss Piiza, wearing a life-sized Monaka costume. While Bulma invites Monaka to stay for the party, confused that Monaka has not heard about it, Trunks and Goten are fidgeting over the snacks. Goten inadvertently pushes Trunks into Monaka, who is sent flying and crashing into a table. While Trunks apologizes to Monaka, Monaka starts crying, and everyone is surprised. Krillin asks Piccolo if it's possible that Monaka is super weak, and Piccolo replies that he wouldn't know. Beerus and Whis then arrive, and are surprised to see Monaka there. Bulma confronts Beerus about not inviting Monaka, making her and the rest of the Z-Fighters realize that Beerus did not want them to find out that Monaka was actually an amateur. As Goku has not arrived yet, Beerus tells them that Goku must not find out, and Goku immediately teleports behind Beerus, startling the God of Destruction. Goku immediately sees Monaka, and tries to get him to fight. Chi-Chi then berates Goku for wearing a dirty outfit, and forces him to fly home and change clothes, in order to buy time so Beerus and Whis can explain the circumstances. Beerus is confronted by Bulma for being a god and lying, and Vegeta holds her back, explaining that Beerus only lied for the Earth's sake, and to help Vegeta and Goku dedicate themselves to their training, allowing them to triumph over Universe 6. Whis then explains to everyone that Goku must not find out that Monaka is weak, in order to motivate him to grow stronger, as who knows what would happen to Earth if they lose the tournament between all of the universes. Goku then teleports back, wearing his Gi and ready to fight. Beerus then tells him no, and orders him to do a hundred trillion sit-ups first. As Goku quickly does them with insane speed, Beerus is surprised, and Yamcha tries to motivate everyone to protect Monaka's secret. Krillin asks if it is possible to make Monaka not lose against Goku, and Goten suggests to spread the idea that Monaka can transform. Trunks, agreeing, whispers to Beerus' ear, wanting him to disguse himself. Beerus wonders if he should go through with it, as Goku finishes the sit-ups. Beerus yells at him that that was too fast, saying that it should've taken Goku three million years even if he did one sit-up per second. As Goku had messed up the count, Beerus yells at Goku to start over, but Goku is insisting on having a light sparring match with Monaka. Goten and Trunks bring over Mr. Satan's Monaka costume to Beerus, while Tien Shinhan tells Chiaotzu to slow Goku down with his Telekinesis. As Goku breaks through the technique, Krillin runs behind Goku and uses the Solar Flare. As Goku comes to, Beerus appears behind him, wearing the Monaka costume. Goku believes that Beerus is actually Monaka, surprised that Monaka suddenly changed clothes and grew taller, believing Monaka to also have God powers. Bulma tells the two to take the fight elsewhere to avoid causing damage to the party. As Goku flies into the air and finds a good spot, Beerus charges towards Goku and knocks him back with a punch. Excited, Goku and Beerus then start fighting. As they land powerful blows on each other, Beerus' left hand is exposed due to the costume ripping, and he continues fighting while he hides his left hand behind his back. Piccolo is surprised that Beerus is having trouble, and Jaco reminds him that he has to worry about keeping the costume intact. As Beerus fights, Piccolo and Vegeta grow worried that Goku will realize that he is fighting Beerus wearing a costume. The costume rips on the backside and Beerus' tail is exposed, and Piccolo and Vegeta get in-between him and Goku. Beerus and Vegeta desperately adjust the costume while Piccolo shades them with his cape. Goku asks them what they are doing, and Piccolo says that Monaka must have the ability to control people, and while acting surprised, stretches his arm to grab Goku. Vegeta, also being "controlled", attempts to attack, but Beerus grabs his arm, and throws him and Piccolo out of the fight, powering up. Vegeta wonders if Beerus has snapped, but Beerus is shown laughing inside of the costume as he begins to fight Goku again. Whis explains that Beerus has grown excited due to fighting Goku with such a restriction, while he has not fought anyone in a while due to only spectating the tournament. Beerus starts fighting more seriously, creating explosions, and ripping the costume in more areas. Goku and Beerus then Power Up, and before they exchange powerful blows, Whis appears in-between them and intercepts them, asking if they are trying to destroy the Earth. Whis then reminds Beerus that his arm is showing. Goku begs Whis to keep fighting, but Whis berates him, directing him to Beerus on the ground watching (who is in fact Puar transformed into him). Yamcha loudly exclaims that the fight was so intense that (the real) Monaka passed out, and Goku spots him. The others scorn Yamcha for blabbing while Beerus grows angry that he wore the Monaka costume and fought for nothing. Goku then praises Monaka for having the ability to split himself, and exclaims that he's starving. Battles *Goku (Base) vs. Beerus (in Monaka costume) Techniques Used *Instant Transmission - Used by Goku to teleport from the farm he worked at to the party, then from home to the party after changing clothes. *Telekinesis - Used by Chiaotzu in an attempt to slow Goku down, but Goku powered through it. *Solar Flare - Used by Krillin on Goku to buy enough time for Beerus to don the Monaka costume. Gallery ca:Episodi 42 (BDS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Monaka Saga